Promise II
by Ayda666
Summary: What happens if Amy, Matt, Jeff, and others re-meet years later? Sequel to Promise. [ Chapter 5 is up! ]
1. Prologue

Title: Promise II  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G ( rating may change but I'm not sure )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first, and if yes, you have to give me full credit for it.  
  
Prologue   
  
That made almost 7 years that I didn't see them. But it's about to change. Because I succeeded. Succeeded in being in the ECW. And I know that the ECW is an asset for the WWF.  
  
In 7 years, I've had time to think of what had happened to me. At the beginning, all that came, was tears. But not now. Because I'm close to my goal. I succeeded in even finding me lucky: it's not always that a 14 years old girl is friend with a group of guy from 10 to 16 years. That they accept her in their band. Not always that we finds our soulmate at 14 years. Not always that we make the promise to find ourselves without it being idle talk.  
  
Then, in this moment, even if I'm completely lost in the corridors to find my locker room, I'm happy. Even if these two large guy of more than 6 feet block me the way. One is blonde, other black hair. The one with the black hair realizes that I want to pass and he removed.  
  
- Do you seek something? ask him.  
  
It's there that I recognized this accent "Amy? It's you? " I didn't answer him: I straight forwardly jumped into his arms. I was so glad to see him again that the idea that the blonde one should be Jeff didn't even come to me . He looked us with a smile "And me? " He has says. I released Matt and I took Jeff in my arms. It was so good to find them. Jeff then said:  
  
- Amy, the show start in 10 minutes, we see you after? We"ll come to pick you up in the locker room.  
  
I asked to them if they knew where my locker room should be, they informed me and we were left there. I was in a hurry already at the end of the show. I was so happy. I prepared for my match real fast, since it was in the first of this evening, by thinking, that finally, I wouldn't have to wait until the WWF to see them.... I left my locker room, a smile on the figure and laughing. I felt the glance of the others on me, not only because I was new but because they take me for insane since I laughed all alone. But I REALLY don't care about it! Because I've find Matt and Jeff....  
  
*******  
  
That's it for the prologue..... TBC  
  
Tell me if you think that's a good start..... The 1st chapter will come ..... someday... 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Promise II  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
=======================  
  
Oww... I think I wanted to impress the crowd wayyyy too much.... I took a bad bump...... Well... Since I did my first Moonsault, I know what's the REAL pain.  
  
Someone knocked at the door. Probably Jeff and Matt. But when I opened the door, I had a BIG surprise. There was, Jeff, Matt, Raven, Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno. I was so surprised: I've seen these guys fight on TV during years, and now.... they were in front of me. I didn't even know how to call them: Raven: Scott? Rhyno: Terry? Didn't have the time to think, Scott-Raven handed me a glass with a weird liquid in it...... Rob explained:  
  
- When someone new comes to the ECW, we give him that to drink. That's like.... a "welcome" thing. Go dude, drink it.  
  
Matt and Jeff looked like they were about to laugh. But yeah..... that's not toxic afterall..... right? Oooh that's a bad thing when you're trying to convince yourself.... I wasn't so sure, but I took the glass, took a sip and..... all spit it at the moment when I saw a cameras flash. That was DIS-GUS-TING ! The guys were laughing like crazy. I wanted to hit them all.   
  
- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!, I yelled.  
  
- Well.... that's like a tradition.... At every new that comes here, we took our little photo spiting all the shit, said Jeff laughing.   
  
- Wicked tradition. , I said.  
  
They re-started to laugh.   
  
- Morons.  
  
They started to look me with puppy eyes..... the better they can, cause they still laughed. Rob waited for the photo to came out. Then I saw how stupid it was..... and I laughed too.   
  
The photo was horrible. They even told me, like if I had to be proud of this, that I was the only one that spit it. I would have never believe I'd do things like that with Raven, Rob, Rhyno and Tommy.... Matt took an envelop he hided behind his back. That was the photos they took of them when they drank the .... I don't even know what is it.   
  
On the photo, Jeff had his in a bowl, Matt tried to swallow it without puking, Rob had the funniest look on his face ever, Raven was about to puke, Rhyno's eyes was wide open, and Tommy was about to hit the guys with his Singapore cane.   
  
While laughing, they all shook my hand, and wished me "Welcome to the ECW"..... bah, finally I forgive them for their prank.   
  
----------  
  
TADA ! Sorry it took me so long, that's boring to translate stuff lol, and I didn't have time..... and I don't know if it makes sense, cause I posted it right when I finished the translation, didn't even look to see if it was right. Feedbacks great :)  
  
Amber 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Oooof...... it took me awhile to get that out. Sorry. But like there's only 2 or 3 peoples that read it... N E way, here it is. I wanted to write at least one chapter before school start. And like the first "official" day is tomorrow, I had no choice! Oh and Jade.... I don't know if you read Promise... but thx for your advices on "Now I can see"!  
  
[ Chapitre 2]  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
I woke up with a huge headache. My match yesterday was quite brutal..... I heard someone knock at my door. I got up, and opened the door. It was Jeff.  
  
" Do you want to drive with us at the arena? ", he asked.  
  
" Jeff, look at me. I just woke up. My hairs look horrible. I'm dressed as hell. Do I look like I'm ready? " I said with a laugh.  
  
" You have 30 minutes. Goooo! ", He said leaving me alone.  
  
* @ the arena *  
  
Paul was explaining the script to everyone. I didn't really listen. I stared at Matt. I wonder... I wonder what's going on with us? Maybe he has a girlfriend. Maybe I'm the retarted one cause I'm still single. Maybe that's why all these years I never had something serious with a man. Maybe....  
  
" Ames! " Jeff called.  
  
" Huh? What?"   
  
I realized that everyone was staring at me....   
  
" Oh. Sorry. " I said.  
  
They returned their attention to Paul, and me too. I didn't want to mess up tonight. I only had a little match, nothing too important for them. They don't believe in women for wrestling. But I know I can impress them. And that's what I'll do. I don't have much choice if I wanna be in the WWF someday.  
  
The meeting ended here, and he lets us get ready for our respective matches. I ended up lost in the building again to find the womens locker room.   
  
  
  
And guess who I saw again? Matt! And guess what has been my first reaction when I saw him? To run away ! I don't know why.  
  
" Ames! Stop! "  
  
I'm being stupid. I stopped to run.  
  
" Oh, huh Matt. "  
  
" Yeah... Why were you running?"  
  
" I wanted to. "   
  
" I'm sure you did ", he said, rolling eyes, and laughing. " Well I was wondering if you want to come with Jeff, me and some friends after the show. But you can always run if you don't want to ", he said with a wink.  
  
" Hm yeah why not? "  
  
" Oh and by the way Amy, the womens locker room is right there "  
  
" Ok, thanks. "  
  
  
  
* After the match *  
  
I'm proud of my match.... much better than yesterday's. I was waiting for Matt and Jeff.   
  
" Great match", said someone. I don't even know who, but yeah.  
  
" Thanks ".  
  
I saw Jeff and Matt. I ran to them, and we got in the car.  
  
" So, where are we going? " I asked.  
  
" You'll see! ", Jeff replied.  
  
After 5 minutes of driving, we finally got to a club. We came in and sat around a table. Some ECW guys joined us later. We talked, danced and got drunk. Jeff and the others left to go take us a drink. I was alone with Matt. And I was drunk. Not enough to make a complete fool of myself, but just enough to not think clearly. And the only thing I thought about was to ask Matt if he has a girlfriend. To tell him.... that I still love him. But I don't want to sound too weird, or rushed or idiot, or stupid, or retarted or....  
  
" So.... " he said, bringing me back to reality.  
  
" Yeah... "  
  
" So what happened during all these years? ", he asked. I wasn't sure of what he meant.   
  
" Not much. I trained to become a wrestler. I didn't forget the promise we made. I moved in a lot of towns. "  
  
" Me too. I mean I didn't forget the promise. "  
  
He broke the ice...... We started to talk and laugh together like we used to when we were 14 and 15.  
  
And then I don't know. I watched him talk. He smiled and laughed. This smile.... he hadn't change at all.   
  
And I don't know who kissed who first. I just know that it was wonderful. We pulled away. He looked uncomfortable. Oh no. I wasn't supposed to kiss him. But... is that a so bad thing? We weren't so at ease. After awhile of looking into our glasses, without talking, blushing like 14-year-old teenagers, Jeff and company came back. I've found an excuse, and Jeff drove me at my hotel.   
  
What I've done? 


	4. Chapter 3

[ Chapter 3 ]  
  
I've been wondering for 7 years how it would be to kiss him again. Now I know.   
  
Maybe it felt good, but I feel horrible now.  
  
Maybe it was a mistake. Afterall, maybe we were together years ago, but now we've changed, we're no longer the same and.....  
  
Bullshiting myself again. I know deep down I'm lying to myself. I don't why that's bad, I just know I shouldn't have done that. But yeah, time is something you can't rewind.  
  
I guess I'll try just try to not to be near him .... for awhile. Things would just get worst. It sounds dumb, cuz I've been waiting 7 years to see him again, and now I just wanna disapear.  
  
I sighed as I thought.... you know what's the worst thing? I used to tell him everything, bad or good.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
I heard footsteps. Someone knocked at my door. I opened. It was Jeff.  
  
" What happened yesterday?", he said.  
  
" Nothing ", I lied.  
  
" I know you better than that."  
  
" I just don't know if I should tell anyone."  
  
" Why?", he asked.  
  
" That's personnal "  
  
" Please? ", he softly said.  
  
" ..... OK. Come in."  
  
---------  
  
It took me awhile again. Maybe that's bad, cuz I wrote it during maths, and when you heard numbers, it's not easy to write.   
  
And don't forget.... feedbacks always great! 


	5. Chapter 4

[ Chapter 4 ]  
  
" So? ", he asked.  
  
" First, promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
" I promise"  
  
" OK... well.... remember when you left us alone? ....", I started.  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" I was drunk, and he was drunk and we kinda... kissed."  
  
He looked at me weirdly. Obviously, he didn't understand.  
  
" Oh... shit. "  
  
"Shit". Wow. He's really understanding. *ironic*.  
  
" OK.... and what do you think? "  
  
He was speechless. Don't even know why.  
  
" Did he tell you...?..... ", he said.  
  
" What? "  
  
I was intrigued.   
  
" Um I'm better get going.... "  
  
NO! I need to know!  
  
" NO! Tell me what is it? "  
  
" I can't. "  
  
" Trust me... I won't tell anyone .... " I said.  
  
" Ames.... I know you won't tell anyone... that's not the problem... it's just that I'm not sure if you really need to know it."  
  
" Shit tell me! I don't care!"  
  
" OK.......... You know... well Matt... he has this... girl in his life now... since a year or so."  
  
I was so surprised, I just didn't know what to think.  
  
" And... are they serious? "  
  
" I'm not sure... but I think that yes, it can be serious. Listen Ames, I don't know what you are going to do, but beware. I got to go. "  
  
" OK. Bye. "  
  
He left me there, speechless. I didn't know what to feel. Try to understand: you've met a guy when you were 14, you fell in love with him, and 7 years later you re-meet him and you don't even know if you still love him, but you know that he doesn't love you anymore. It's so confusing.  
  
------   
  
Loved it? I hope so lol. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanx to Megan (HardyChick333), for your review, lol it convinced me to put that chapter up.... thx to kate, Gothic Queen, Eternal Sailor Serenity, who follow this since the beginning, and a lot of people! :D I live for your reviews and if it wasn't of you, I would have probably give up on Promise awhile ago.... oh and thanx to Muriel, my beta-reader! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was starting to understand why he became so... shy when we kissed. And I had this natural hate for this girl. It was like if he cheated on me, or she stole him.... I don't know. I feel weird.  
  
Jeff made me promise that I won't tell anyone. And it's hard to keep my mouth shut.   
  
So I kept on wrestling. Wrestling is one of the only thing who keep me from spending my whole life to think about him. When I'm in the ring, I forget everything. It have always been like that... In the ring, it wasn't a place to think, the ring was a place to fight. To take out frustration. And believe me, I have a lot of it.   
  
My match was really brutal..... Maybe someday Paul will finally let some place for the women here. Cuz maybe the guys are nice to me, but I'm still "only a girl" to them. Anyway.... I looked at my watch. 10:23 PM. Don't wanna sleep. It doesn't matter. There's a gym near... I'll just go train.   
  
I took my bag, and went out of the hotel. I saw something behind me... I heard footsteps.... Something in black moved..... I was beginning to be worried. I looked. Anything. Am I crazy?   
  
I continued to walk. But then again, I heard these weird things...... I started to walk faster. I was alone.   
  
I was about to panick. I felt something grab me. I let out a scream, and I started to run. The dark figure followed me. I was breathless.   
  
I finally saw the gym, and started to run. I screamed, and started to hit the door. Someone must have heard me, cuz that someone opened the door, and I fell on the floor. He helped me to my feet. It was Rob.  
  
" What happened? "  
  
" A guy followed me..... "  
  
" Oh ok. Why are you here?"  
  
" Just wanted to train. You? "  
  
" Same. " He said.  
  
I started to train, as usual, and he started to. Then he said something that surprised me:  
  
" I heard something happened between you and Matt... is that true? "  
  
" Maybe.... it depends of what you mean. "  
  
" I heard a guy saying something about you two being together awhile ago. "  
  
" Yeah. It's true... but we were 14.... "  
  
" Really? " He said, laughing. " What happened? "  
  
I told him the whole story while training.   
  
" And now? You're still together? It'd would kinda cute. " He said.  
  
" Nah.... well I don't know. "  
  
He asked why I didn't know.  
  
" Well... promise me you won't tell anyone? "  
  
" OK, cool dude. "  
  
I told him the story. He just listened.   
  
" .... And now he has this girl with him... I totally hate her. And I don't know if I'm the retarted one. "  
  
" Nah. It's just normal to feel like this. "  
  
" But do you think he still.... you know.... "  
  
" I honestly don't know. And I won't tell you to tell him your feelings cuz it might be creepy. But don't think too much. I swear, thinking is a dangerous hobby dudette!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
" I'm not kidding ! "  
  
" What do you mean?" I said as I laughed.  
  
" Well let's suppose you've been friends with a guy for more than 2 years. You can tell him anything, you know he's there for you and you're happy. But one day, you discover you maybe have feelings for him. Then you start thinking: « Do I REALLY love him? Is that a good thing? A bad thing? Should I tell him?Do they think we're together? Would it work out? Does he love me?» And then you're not the same around him, you're not even able to talk to him, and you just go crazy... Something so perfect screwed by thinking."  
  
" Yeah.... seen like that..... "  
  
" See? Thinking is dangerous."  
  
" Maybe you're right.... " I said with a smile.  
  
" Of course I am..... afterall I am Rob-Van-Dam! " He said with a wink, doing the thumb thingy.  
  
" Hmm... Rob? Do you think I have a chance with him? "  
  
" Maybe. If he hasn't a girlfriend, I'm sure you would. "  
  
" Rob?", I asked again.  
  
" What? "  
  
« Thanks, » I said hugging him. He lightly blushed.  
  
" No problem. Anytime man... But now.... I have to close the gym. Sorry. I promised I would. "  
  
" OK. Let me just pack real fast, and I'll get out."   
  
" Did you came with your car? "  
  
" Nah. "  
  
" I'll drive you to your hotel then. You know with this strange guy... "  
  
" OK. "  
  
I packed up my things, we went out of the gym, we got into the car. He drove me there, it took about 5 minutes. I ran to my room, and I took a cold shower, before falling asleep......  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I know. Not a lot of action since the beginning. But it will get better... be patient... and dun forget...... nothings better than getting reviews ! PLEASEEE! :D 


End file.
